Heart Beat
by Fallengel
Summary: "Kuroko , maukah kau kencan denganku?" "Dengan Senang hati Akashi-kun" "Tetsuya, kenapa?" "Maafkan aku Akashi-kun"
1. chapter 1

Saya Fallengel disini...

Terimakasih pada para member dan guest yang mau mampir di cerita saya...

Selamat membaca...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kuroko PoV

Setelah winter cup usai, Kagami-kun membuat pesta hari ulang tahunku di rumahnya, dan aku mengundang para Generation of Miracle untuk menghadiri ulang tahunku juga.

Dan dengan senang hati Seirin menerima mereka. kami makan dan minum bersama dan tidak lupa bercerita tentang hal lain...

Namun...

DEG!

Aku pergi ke toilet tanpa mereka sadari...

"Ugh kenapa dadaku sakit lagi" gumamku sambil mencengkeram bajuku tepat di bagian dadaku

Deg.Deg.Deg kumohon jangan lagi...

Dan setelah 10 menit berlalu sakit itu hilang dan aku mencuci mukaku lalu kembali pada semua temanku

"Hei apa kalian melihat Kuroko?" tanya izuki-senpai

"Ya, aku disini" jawabku dari belakang lemari dapur yang hanya memunculkan sebagian atas tubuhku, dan aku melihat wajah mereka memerah? dan bergunam "kawaii"?

Setelah usai pesta, seirin pamit pulang sedangkan Gom mereka terlihat lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur di rumah Kagami-kun, namun aku harus pulang karena besok harus membayar listrik pada petugas pln

Saat aku akan pulang "Tunggu Kuroko" Akashi-kun memanggilku

"Ya Akashi-kun?" tanyaku padanya

"Uh apa kau besok ada acara?" tanyanya

"Tidak Akashi-kun, kenapa?" tanyaku kembali, ia memalingkan wahahnya yang tampak merah, mungkin karena dingin?

"Maukah kau kencan denganku"

Wajah Akashi-kun terlihat muram saat aku tidak menjawabnya "Jika kau tidak ing-" katanya terputus olehku

"Dengan senang hati aku menerimanya Akashi-kun" jawabku sambil tersenyum dan kenapa Akashi-kun terlihat terkejut dan blushing?

"Akashi-kun sangat out of character" cetusku datar

"Ku-Kuroko!" Teriak Akashi-kun "Baiklah besok pukul tiga sore temui aku di maji burger ya"

"Ya Akashi-kun"

Kemudian kami berpisah...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Keesokan hari pukul tiga kutah sepuluh puluh menit di siang hari, aku mandi dan bersiap-siap.

Makan, Minum

Ding.dong

Suara bel rumahku berbunyi, siapa ya?, apa Akashi-kun..

Bukankah kami akan bertemu di Maji?

Aku tersenyum sendiri dan membuka ternyata hanyalah Kagami-kun huff..

"Hei hei, ada apa dengan expresimu itu hah, dan kau mau kemana Kuroko?" tanya kagami-kun

"Ke maji" jawabku singkat

"Hei Akashi di maji saat ini tadi aku melihatnya" jelas Kagami-kun padaku dan tanpa ku sadari aku tersenyum

"Kuroko kau membuatku takut"

"Ada apa Kagami-kun mencariku?" tanyaku

"Ah aku mencari Jaketku yang ku pinjamkan padamu kenarin disana ada nomor ayahku yang baru" jelasnya

"Ah jaketnya di lemariku Kagami-kun" aku menuntunnya nenuju ke kamarku, namun saat di ruang tamu pandanganku menghitam dadaku sesak aku tidak bisa bernafas aaah sakit...

Dan Hitam mengelilingiku...

KAGAMI POV

"Aaah" aku mendengar kuroko merintih

"Hei Kuroko, kau.. baik-baik saja?" tanyaku namun tiada jawaban seketika itu aku melihatnya terjatuh dan reflek aku menangkapnya, aku panik karena ia tidak sadarkan diri

"Ku-kuroko, ada apa hei!" aku mengecek dahinya tidak panas, dan dia tidak bernafas!!

Aku coba merasakan dentut nadinya namun tidak ada, apa!!?

Apa yang terjadi aku memberinya CPR berulang-ulang namun tiada hasil, lagi dan lagi...

Deg...

Ada Degupan jantungnya syukurlah, aku segera menelpon ambulans

Setelah 15 menit ambulan itu tiba dan para medis segera mengusung Kuroko kedalamnya...

Setibanya di rumah sakit, aku menghubungi orang tuanya dan lainnya, tentang keadaan kuroko.

Setelah usai aku benar-benar panik dengan keadaan Kuroko

Kumohon selamatkan Kuroko, aku mendengar suara mesin besi yang memacu jantung dari suara dalam serta suara mesin yang menyambungan dengan detak jantung...

Kumohon Tuhan...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maji burger

Akashi POV

Sudah jam 4 lebih dan Kuroko belum muncul

Apa ia tidak datang?

Apa ia menyesal karena menerima berkencan denganku?

Tidak, mungkin Tetsuya ada sedikit kendala tapi kenapa sampai selama ini...

Tetsuya?

Apa kau menolakku?

Kenapa?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Rumah sakit

Kuroko pov

Sesak dan gelap...

Aku lelah aku ingin tidur...

Gelap dan gelap...

Tidur...

Tapi mengapa ada yang mengganjal?

Sayup-sayup aku mwndengar suara orang...

"Kita kehilangan jantungnya semakin menurun cepat lakukan lagi!!"

Suara itu seperti milik ayah Midorima-kun, dia orang yang baik begitu pula anaknya...

Midorima kun terlihat akrab dengan Akashi-kun...

Ah!

Akashi-kun, aku ada kencan dengannya tapi rasanya badanku tudak bergerak dan aku terlalu lelah...

Aku ingin tidur...

"Tidak, kita kehilangan denyut jantungnya"

"Sekali lagi 3"

Tut...Tut...Tut...Tut...Tut...

"2"

Tut...Tut...Tut...Tut

"1"

Tut...

Maaf Akashi...-kun...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Note : Uh Tsuya!!

Terimakasih telah membaca cerita saya Review/Favo/Fillow ya guys Terimakasih

Salam Fallengel


	2. Chapter 2

**Heart Beat**

Oke saya lama tidak update ini, kalian tahu apa alasannya adavdkhacdahcdkadvad

Kalian pasti nyesel nanti...

Btw ini mungkin cuman 3 chapter aja seperti The song to get your heart tapi...

Kalau jalan ceritanya saya gak tahu...aadbavdaghcdagjdc,hadca oke jangan tanya bahasa apa yang saya pake barusan karena itu bahasa alien... lol oke gagal humor

ini saya lupa nambahin tanggal di cerita awal plokk bodoh amat ya, btw ini kencannya di hari sabtu guys biar romantis... eaaaaaaaaaa

Selamat baca...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akashi POV

Aku tersenyum kecut ternyata Kuroko tidak datang, hari sudah beranjak jam empat dua puluh tujuh sore...

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku yang sedari tadi aku duduki tanpa bergerak sedikit pun, aku berdiri dan akan langsung pulang karena perasaanku yang tidak dapat ku jelaskan saat ini ah mungkin kata hancur ini pas untuk suasana hatiku...

Aku berjalan beberapa langkah ke dari tempat dudukku untuk membayar pesananku tadi, satu kopi hitam dan satu gelas milkshake yang tidak lagi dingin...

Kuroko...

"Akashi-kun..."

Lucu sekali kini aku mendengar suara itu memanggilku

"Akashi-kun"

Mungkin aku sangat sedih sehingga membayangkan suara Kuroko yang terus mmanggilku..

"Akashi-kun.."

Oke aku tahu aku tidak gil-

"AKASHI-KUN!" seseorang memegang bahuku dari belakang dan aku hanya ber EH ria ( A/N : heleeeh Akashi keluar karakter banget, plokk yang nulis siapa yak?)

Aku menengok ke belakang dan ternyata orang itu adalah "Ku..Kuroko?"

"Akashi-kun, aku tahu aku telat tapi bukankah lebih baik kau marah-marah dari pada mendiamiku" katanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang terlihat imut duh aku ingin jadi mencubitnya, oke Seijuro sabar toh nanti akan jadi pacarmu juga ( A/N : oke gak kuat saya Akashi Narsis XD )

"Kuroko..."

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi telat, maaf harusnya aku meng-" aku melihatnya mencoba menjelaskan tapi aku hanya menggeleng dan menutup mulutnya..

"Tidak apa Kuroko, lebih baik telat dari pada tidak datang sama sekali" ucapku dan dia tampak sedih lalu kusodorkan Vanila Milkshake yang disukainya dan melihat matanya berbinar dengan wajah datarnya itu, tuhan bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta sama pemuda berwajah datar ini aku tertawa sendiri sambil memikirkan itu..

"Akashi-kun ayo jalan-jalan" ajaknya sambil menggandeng tanganku, aku cukup terkejut karena dia tiba-tiba melakukan itu dihari pertama kami berkencan tapiaku senang-senang saja..

Kami berdua ke taman dimana banyak wahana dan toko-toko yang menjual berbagai macam dari makanan, hiasan, oleh-oleh, minuman, dan lainnya

"Akashi-kun sebaiknya kita naik apa dulu?" tanya Kuroko yang membuatku tersenyum lebar

Kami sampai di satu wahana yang menjadi usulanku

"Eh, kenapa di terowong air berhantu, ini tidak romantis Akashi-kun" gerutunya padaku namun dia tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiranku yaitu saat ia takut dia akan berpegangan tanganku dan tidak melepaskannya ahh bukankah itu sangat romantis Kuroko? pikirku dengan senyum di wajahku.

"Akashi-kun kau kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kuroko, ayo"

Aku dan Kuroko naik ke perahu dan duduk berdampingan dan perahu ini mulai memasuki terowongan berhantu itu, saat kami masuk banyak hantu di mana-mana, kami semakin masuk kedalam hingga ada sesuatu di depan perahu kami yaitu..

"BOOO"

"..."

BRAKK

"Oh lihat ada hantu yang tenggelam Akashi-kun"

Kami keluar dari terowongan berhantu itu..

"Akashi-kun kenapa kau terlihat cemberut?" tanya Kuroko padaku karena mungkin ekspesi kesalku mampir di wajah rupawanku ini ( A/N : oke kenapa saya nulis Akashi jadi karakter yang narsis banget ploxx )

Bagaimana tidak, Kuroko sama sekali tidak takut pada hantu-hantu itu bahkan dia tertawa melihat hantu yang tenggelam itu aahhh sebenarnya mereka bisa tidak menjadi hantu hmm?

"Akashi-kun, aku mau naik itu" aku melihat apa yang ditunjuk oleh Kuroko yaitu Roler Coster, da kami pun antri menunggu giliran saat giliran kami tiba, kami pun naikke wahana itu dan wahan itu berjalan dan berjalan lalu...

"HUEEK, UHUK UHHUK WEEK" okay itu bukan suara Kuroko tapi suaraku sepertinya aku mabuk karena tidak pernah naik wahana itu yang berlaju cepat dan berputar-putar, dan Kuroko sama sekali tidak apa-apa

"kuroko kenapa kau sama sekali tidak muntah?" tanyaku bingung dan masih mual-mual, dan Kuroko hanya menepuk-nepuk punggungku saja untuk memudahkanku..

"Oh karena aku sudah menaikinya berulang-ulang" jawabnya datar "Maaf Akashi-kun aku tidak tahu ini pertama kaliya kau naik ini"

"Bagaimna kau tahu ini pertama kalinya aku naik?" tanyaku bingung

"Karena saat pertama kali aku naik ini, aku muntah-muntah Akashi-kun"

"..." aku pucat "Astaga Kuroko kenapa kau tidak bilang!"

"Akashi-kun tidak tanya"

"..."

"Ayo main kembang api Akashi-kun" aku tersenyum dan mengajaknya ke tempat dekat danau dan membeli kembang api, tidak terasa waktu berjalan cepat mungkin saat ini sudah jam sembilan atau kurang lebih seperti itu, beberapa saat kami diam dalam ketenangan menikmati kembang api yang menyala indah.

"Akashi-kun aku senang sekali"

"Hmm benarkah, aku juga demikian"

"Bersama Akashi-kun sangat menyenangkan"

"Kalau begitu maukah kau terus bersmaku Kuroko"

"Ya, aku ingin" ah momen inilah yang aku tunggu untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya

"Ku-"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa"

DEG

"Kuroko?"

"Aku ingin bersamamu karena aku sangat menyukai Akashi-kun" aku melihatnya menangis yang membuatu bingung

"Ah tidak tapi aku sangat mencintai Akashi-kun"

"Jikalau seperti itu kenapa kau tidak bisa bersamaku Kuroko?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu apakah kita bisa bersama atau tidak Akashi-kun, Maaf"

"Apa maksudmu Kur-" kataku terhenti saat mendengar suara telepon genggamku berbunyi

Ring Ring Ring

Kulihat ada nama Midorima di telepon genggamku saat aku ingin mengangkatnya

"Kuroko, aku me-"

Aku melihat kanan dan kiri dan membiarkan telepon genggamku yang tetap berbunyi dan berlari mencari Kuroko yang hilang..

"KUROKO!"

Aku berteriak sekeras mungkin dan berlari sekencang mungkin "KUROKO" aku khawatir dan bingung

Ring Ring Ring

Aku frustasi berhenti dan mengangkat telepon itu

"Ada apa Midorima?"

"Akashi cepatlah ke rumah sakit Kuroko kritis saat ini cepatalah"  
"Jangan bermain-main denganku Midorima dan aku tidak suka candamu"

"Akashi, kau tahu aku tidak bercanda cepat pergi kerumah sakitku saat ini juga, aku sudah menghubungi yang lain tentang keadaan Kuroko saat ini"

"KAU BERCANDA SHINTARO, TETSUYA BARU SAJA BERSAMAKU DAN DIA BARU SAJA PERGI ENTAH KEMANA, JANGAN KA-"

"AKASHI APA AKU PERNAH BERCANDA!?"

Telepon genggamku jatuh dan hancur, aku segera berlari keluar taman dan mencari taksi

Kenapa-kenapa Tetsuya...

Apakah ini salam perpisahan?

Tes

Huh

Aku tertawa geli melihat air mataku terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya karena aku tidak pernah menangis sebelum kekalahan di wintercup dan kini aku menangis...

"Tetsuya, tega sekali kau..."

Aku berlaridan menaiki takasi yang kulihat dan langsung mengucapkan ke rumah sakit mana kami menuju

.

.

.

.

Kumohon berikan aku waktu

Kumohon jangan ambil lagi orang yang kucintai

Tidak cukupkah aku kehilangan ibuku?

 **TBC**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Go-gomenasai Akashi-kun, aku tidak bermaksud tapi ini yang terjadi maaf Akashi-kun! uh saya gak kuat sakitnya tuh disini... adatdabdpayibd;iaydva**

 **Terimakasih para reader yang sudah mampir ya, btw saya suka banget ff dari gigidsan yang struggle lol**

 **oke bye guys kare na**

 **maaf nih kayaknya saya perlu tisu hiks**

 **Salam Fallengel**


End file.
